


The need to find another human being to share one’s life with has always puzzled him.

by wemightfall



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: Sheldon asks Amy to marry him. Different version of 10x24





	The need to find another human being to share one’s life with has always puzzled him.

A few years ago, the thought of sleeping with someone else in his bed had been repulsive to Sheldon. Now he missed it more than anything. Amy had only been gone for a couple of days and he was fine. But he missed her. He missed being held by her, feeling safe and warm. Every time he had a nightmare, she was there to calm him down. He loved her with all of his heart. 

Sheldon got up, got dressed and was almost out the door, wanting to get to work, as he decided to do something else. He took the ring box in his hand, looked at it and smiled. Then he grabbed a suitcase and started packing. Half an hour later he was knocking on Leonard’s door. Sheldon asked his best friend to drive him to the airport, explaining his plan. 

An hour later Sheldon was at the airport with all his friends, they all wanted to be there. Not what he had planned, but he was thankful to have his friends with him. He had never before been so nervous in his life.

The fligth seemed to last years, before they finally landed. And another eternity seemed to pass, before Sheldon was standing before Amy’s door. The gang was standing on the side, as Sheldon took out candles and rose patels of a bag and placed them on the floor. He didn’t care much for this stuff, but Amy did, and that was all that mattered. Penny was standing there with a big smile on her face and a video camera in her hand. 

Sheldon took a deep breath before he knocked on Amy’s door. He got down on one known and opened the ring box. At the same time, Amy opened the door, looking shocked as she saw him. “Amy Farrah Fowler. The need to find another human being to share one’s life with has always puzzled me, until I met you. And now I don’t wanna spend one day without you. I love you. Will you marry me?” 

And he couldn’t help but notice that the smile on her face in this moment is the most beautful thing he’s ever seen. “Yes, of course I will”, she finally declared excited. And then there were her lips on his and their friends were cheering. He put the ring on her finger and it fit as perfectly as she does to him. He held his fiancée in his arms. Soon he’s gonna call her his wife. And that thought is more comforting and wonderful than sleeping next to her. She felt like love. She felt like happiness. She felt like home.


End file.
